fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 17/1/16
A video package showing all of the wrestlers drafted to Survival was shown, highlighting their finisher moves and their past achievements in other promotions* Segment 1:' '' *The camera shows the fans jumping in the seats in excitement, before Graves’s theme song hits* ''Graves: Welcome to the first ever episodic telecast of Survival! I want everyone to know that we are pleased to provide you a high class quality of wrestling and entertainment at the same time so you can bet your ass we will deliver the best to you! With that, allow me to give you a heads up on who will be your Survival World Champion and Intercontinental Champion. Initially, I wanted to a tournament but since we are having the Royal Rumble in the 3 weeks’ time. Hell, why not I give you all a Survival version of the Royal Rumble right here tonight? '' ''*CM Punk’s theme song plays and Punk come out with a mic in his hand, talking while walking to the ring slowly* '' Punk: Graves, I think you are making a bad decision on your first show as General Manager. Why are you spoiling the Rumble match like 3 weeks before the actual thing? You are going to make these fans not watch the Rumble. The Royal Rumble is only exclusive once in a year. I don’t wish to see its legacy being tarnished at the hands of someone called Corey Graves. Now, I advise you to do the right thing and make me your new Survival World Champion because I am the best wrestler in the world! ''Graves: That’s funny of you to say that Punk. Why would I give away a world championship to someone like you? Oh wait, is it because you’re the best in the world? Sorry to burst your bubble Punk but let’s come back to reality, shall we? The Survival World Championship will be decided TONIGHT! That is a promise I can guarantee every single of you watching here now and the wrestlers back in the locker room! Because the winner of the Battle Royal will be crowned the new Survival World Champion! And Punk, I originally wanted to let you in the battle royal match without any conditions but since you have to open your mouth…..I changed my mind. You will face against Roman Reigns right now and if you win, you will be inserted into the Battle Royal….. should you lose this match, too bad for you. Stop your whining and lace your boots, Mr. Best in the World!'' ' '''Match 1: Roman Reigns vs CM Punk in a Singles match (if Punk wins, he will be in the Battle Royal and if he loses, he won’t be in it)' CM Punk defeats Roman Reigns via pinfall in 12 minutes after hitting a low blow while the referee was distracted. Reigns went on a berserk after the match, throwing steel chairs and steps all over the floor before leaving. ' ' Segment 2: *Corey Graves was in his office, holding a pen when Tom Phillips approaches Graves*' '' Tom: Graves, may I ask what is going on between you and CM Punk? We can clearly see how Punk is unhappy with you being in charge. ''Graves: Punk is always a bitter man, unhappy over little matters but let’s not talk about him. Let’s talk about the championships in Survival and how they will be awarded. '' ''Tom: All right….we know that the Survival World Championship will be awarded later on in the Battle Royal but what about the Intercontinental Championship? '' Graves: Good question. You know, I wanted to award the runner up of the Battle Royal later but that would make things a bit too easy to achieve right? So here is what I am going to do, next few weeks….we will have 6 qualifying matches to determine the top 6 superstars to face each other inside the Elimination Chamber on our Survival Supershow to determine the new Intercontinental Championship! Why go to such lengths? Well, there is a reason why this show is called Survival right? ' ' '''Main event: 20 men Battle Royal to determine the Survival World Championship Participants in order: # Samoa Joe # Alberto Del Rio # Roman Reigns # Dolph Ziggler # Viktor # Kane # Konnor # Big Show # Cesaro # Rob Van Dam # CM Punk # John Cena # Sheamus # Dean Ambrose # Apollo Crews # Wade Barrett # Kurt Angle # Rusev # Christian # Undertaker Samoa Joe wins the Battle Royal after eliminating the Undertaker at 32 minutes to be crowned the new Survival World Champion. As Joe is celebrating, Brock Lesnar’s theme plays and Lesnar immediately runs to the ring and start brawling with Joe before delivering a F5 to end the show.